


A Courageous Act

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Neville noticed a single bead of sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Courageous Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2010.
> 
>  **Beta** : angela_snape
> 
>  **A/N** : A while ago, I started to write a drabble for Neville100's prompt of "Beads". Erm... it's not exactly a drabble any more.

It was a small thing, a single bead of sweat glistening in the sunlight, but it drew Neville's eye like nothing had done before. Neville licked his lips. Teardrop-shaped, the bead slid down Harry's cheek, hovering briefly on the edge of his jaw before falling down to his chest.

 _I want him._ The thought slammed through Neville like a thunderbolt. He could do nothing but sit there, on the steps that led down into the back garden of Shell Cottage, watching Hermione and Harry laugh as Teddy tore open his late birthday presents.

As Neville watched, Harry rubbed a hand over his face and wiped off the sweat that was gathering at his temple.

"You're a gormless idiot," Seamus announced, handing Neville a glass of frozen Butterbeer.

"Thanks." Neville gave him a wry smile. "I think."

"He's right." Ginny sat down on the steps next to Neville. "You are."

Looking from one to the other then, dreading the answer he was going to get, Neville asked, "What did I do this time?"

Ginny took a sip of her own frozen concoction. "Do you really want to know?"

"Be careful what you ask for," said Seamus. "That's what my Mam always told me."

"I want to know."

"You found the courage to take on Death Eaters at Hogwarts, but you're too scared to tell Harry how you feel. That's all." Ginny leaned over and lowered her voice. "Well, except that if you don't do it soon, I'll tell him myself."

"You can't," Neville blurted out.

"I can and I will," she assured him.

"If I were you," Seamus said, "I'd believe the lady. She's never failed to follow through on a threat yet."

Ginny smiled sweetly at him and tipped her glass towards him in a toast.

* * *

"He's looking at you again," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I'm never that lucky." Harry frowned at her, wishing she'd just leave it and him alone for five minutes.

"You should say something to him."

Shaking his head, Harry turned his attention — most of it, anyway — to Teddy and the toy wand he was waving around with gleeful abandon. Harry palmed his own wand and cast a wordless spell that sent sparks shooting out of Teddy's. The resulting laughter made the tight knot in Harry's chest loosen up a little bit more.

Teddy was still too pale and too thin, with a scattering of pink pockmarks across his cheeks that were the only remaining evidence of the dragon pox that had killed Andromeda and almost killed him and so many others. However, as Harry had hoped, this belated birthday celebration had put a smile back on his face. And Harry had been more than happy to give up his own party to make this one happen.

At a tug on his arm, Harry looked down.

"Uncle Harry, I have to say thank you to everyone. Grandma always told me to." Teddy blinked and his smile trembled. "Will you come with me?"

Holding on to his promise to make this day about Teddy, Harry nodded and took his hand. "Who first?"

After a brief hesitation, Teddy's hair flashed pink, and he said, "Uncle Neville, 'cause he gave me the wand and," he dropped into a loud stage-whisper, "don't tell anyone but I like it best."

* * *

As Harry approached with Teddy, Neville braced himself. He got to his feet, clutched his glass, and wished that Ginny and Seamus hadn't abandoned him a few minutes earlier.

"Thank you, Uncle Neville. I love my wand." Teddy beamed at him before throwing himself forwards.

Teddy tripped on his shoelace, and everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion.

Neville and Harry lunged for Teddy. The heavy glass Neville had been holding went spinning into the air.

There was an unidentifiable sound. Neville twisted as he moved, trying to put himself between the rough stone steps and the falling boy.

* * *

"He'll be fine."

Harry could hear Molly soothing Teddy, who was still sniffling in her arms.

"But it's all my fault," Teddy repeated for the umpteenth time. "I could have hurt him badly."

"Your Uncle Harry is a great healer," said Molly. "He'll have your Uncle Neville fixed up in no time."

When Teddy inhaled wetly, Harry stopped listening. He closed the bedroom door and returned to the bed where Neville lay. He cleaned the last of the blood off Neville's skin and clothing before double-checking that the gash in front of Neville's right ear was closed up and healing. Then he sank down into the chair next to the bed.

"I don't know whether to thank you or thump you," he murmured, brushing Neville's hair back off his forehead. "If Teddy's head had hit that step..." He trailed off, not willing to complete that thought.

"Thank you, I guess," he said, and went back to stroking Neville's face.

* * *

The touch was soft, comforting, and gentler than any other Neville could remember. He kept his eyes shut, both luxuriating in the affection and afraid to discover who was caring for him.

 _Not Molly, please_ , he was thinking when Harry said, "If you don't open your eyes soon, Teddy's going to have a full-blown tantrum and panic attack, and Molly will hold you responsible."

Neville blinked, his eyes immediately tearing up. "Bright," he mumbled and breathed a sigh of relief when the lights dimmed.

"Better?" asked Harry.

"Mmmm," was all Neville could manage.

"I'll go get Teddy."

As Harry started to move away, Neville grabbed his hand. "Don't," he said, and then added, "leave," when he realised that Harry had misinterpreted what he meant.

"Teddy needs to see you. He needs to know that you're all right."

"Molly can." Neville turned to look at Harry, wincing when that started his head pounding.

Not releasing Neville's hand, Harry pulled away and then came back with a phial. "Drink this."

Neville didn't ask about the potion. He just opened his mouth and swallowed the bitter liquid that Harry poured into it. "That's awful."

"It'll work then."

"That's what my gran used to say about the potions she gave me."

Whatever Harry had been going to say in return was lost when the door creaked and Teddy sidled into the room no longer clutching his toy wand.

"I didn't kill you." Teddy sounded jubilant as he ran towards Neville.

"No, you didn't," Harry reassured him.

Neville took one of Teddy's hands, Harry took the other, and between them, they helped Teddy clamber up onto the bed. Then, to Neville's embarrassment, Harry fussed around him, making sure that Neville was sitting up comfortably and had enough pillows stacked behind him.

"You're going to get all better. Uncle Harry will make sure of it. Aunty Molly said so." Bright-eyed and wobbly-lipped, Teddy kissed Neville's cheek and then snuggled in next to him.

Sharing a smile with Harry, Neville wrapped an arm around Teddy. "Well, if Molly says so, it must be true."

"It is." After giving them an emphatic nod, Teddy sat up. His expression became increasingly distressed as he looked around.

"Teddy?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

"My wand." Teddy pulled on the bedcovers. "I've lost my wand."

"I bet it's with Molly," suggested Neville.

Teddy brightened. "I better go check. In case she doesn't know it's mine." He slithered out from under Neville's arm and off the bed, and then ran out of the room.

"I should," Harry began and glanced from the door back to Neville.

"Any chance I can get out of here as well?"

Harry shook his head. "Not for a while yet."

Taking his courage in hand, Neville caught Harry's hand and twined their fingers together. "Maybe my healer would be willing to stay with me _for a while_ just to make sure I'm recovered?"

"Oh. Yeah," Harry said, looking down at their hands. His lips curved upwards. "I think... yeah."

* * *

Later, Neville sat outside, sharing a bench with Harry, as they watched the fireworks that George had organised. In the haziness caused by the pain and healing potions, Harry's hand felt warm in Neville's own.

He turned, intending to say something, to ask if Harry needed a cooling charm, but was distracted. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of Harry's face. Neville tracked one and then another, and then he leant forwards and licked.

Salt and bitterness and _Harry_ burst on his tongue.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled at him. "You're a bit odd, you know that."

Raising their joined hands, Neville smiled back. "Goes with the territory, doesn't it?"


End file.
